Main Page
MetsMania Hello This is the Unofficial Magazine of the New York Mets. This Internet Mag will update you on stories,Transactions and scores of the New York Mets and it's Organization. REMEMBER ONE THING THIS MAG HAS JUST STARTED SO I WILL TAKE DAYS Making it OK :D it will all be in one page. Index Page one: Introduction to MetsMania The First Inning: The Explanation of the First inning,Daily Headlines Johnluke Chaparro Dept.The Mets Roster, Managers,Owners,Coaches etc. are in here MESPN(Short for Mets & ESPN)Transactions and moves done by the Mets. Letters and Blobs of Gum Dept.-Will take letters from Mets fans(No Profanitiy or i will erase it)same thing with Hate Mail. A Mets History Lesson Dept.The history of the New York Mets Meet the mets, meet the mets, come along and greet the mets! Page One MetMania is a Unofficial Magazine created by Metlover15. This Guide will help you about the Mets and other things about them if you like to know more than go to the OFFICIAL Web page of the mets atMets.com The First Inning The First Inning Is the place where the Daily Headline is located. Today's Headline is Kris Benson may be dealt to the Baltimore Orioles for Closer Jorge Julio.. In the News today..Omar Minaya is talking about making a deal with baltimore to get closer Jorge Julio. With the recent acquisitions of Carlos Delgado, Billy Wagner, and Tike Redman (Met minor leaguer Prentice Redman's Brother)The New York Post reported that winter meetings in Dallas,Texas may be the place for this deal to be done. For More on this go to Mets.com As the Mets go into Winter Meetings, they have made the acqusitions that filled up the spots that we needed that we didn't have last season. Now Omar Minaya is trying to get a Catcher (Maybe Bengie Molina or Ramon Hernandez)a second baseman(Matsui wasn't really working out)and a bullpen. What Do you think about this, Do you agree or Disagree tell me in my letters and Blobs of gum Dept. Johnluke Chaparro Dept Mets Roster as of 12/2/05 40-Man Roster (winter roster) it needs to be configured Pitchers Num NAME POS BAT THW AGE HT WT BORN *19 Heath Bell P R R 28 6-2 245 Oceanside, CA *34 Kris Benson P R R 31 6-4 205 Superior, WI *43 Bartolome Fortunato P R R 31 6-1 197 Santo Domingo, DR *47 Tom Glavine P L L 39 6-0 185 Concord, MA *46 Tim Hamulack P L L 29 6-4 220 Ithaca, NY *48 Aaron Heilman P R R 27 6-5 220 Logansport, IN *45 Pedro Martinez P R R 34 5-11 180 Manoguayabo, DR *28 Juan Padilla P R R 28 6-0 200 Rio Piedras, Puerto Rico *22 Royce Ring P L L 24 6-0 220 La Mesa, CA *26 Jae Seo P R R 28 6-1 215 Kwanju, South Korea *29 Steve Trachsel P R R 35 6-4 205 Oxnard, CA *13 Billy Wagner P L L 34 5-11 201 Tannersville, VA *83 Tyler Yates P R R 28 6-4 240 Lihue, HI *38 Victor Zambrano P B R 30 6-0 203 Los Teques, Venezuela Catchers *11 x-Ramon Castro C R R 29 6-3 235 Vega Baja, Puerto Rico Infielders *25 Carlos Delgado 1B L R 33 6-3 240 Aguadilla, Puerto Rico *1 Anderson Hernandez SS B R 23 5-9 168 Santo Domingo, DR *6 Jeff Keppinger 2B R R 25 6-0 180 Miami, FL *25 Kazuo Matsui 2B B R 30 5-10 183 Osaka, Japan *7 Jose Reyes SS B R 22 6-0 160 Villa Gonzalez, DR *4 Chris Woodward 1B R R 29 6-0 190 Covina, CA 5 David Wright 3B R R 22 6-0 200 Norfolk, VA Outfielders *15 Carlos Beltran CF B R 28 6-1 190 Manati, Puerto Rico *20 Victor Diaz RF R R 23 6-0 200 Santo Domingo, DR *30 Cliff Floyd LF L R 32 6-4 230 Chicago, IL *22 Xavier Nady CF R R 27 6-2 205 Carmel, CA *5 Tike Redman CF L L 28 5-11 175 Tuscaloosa, AL MESPN *11/29/05-Signed Billy Wagner to a Four Year contract *11/28/05 Acquired Tike Redman from Pirates in exchange for Money *11/24/05 Acquired Carlos Delgado from Marlins for Mike Jacobs and Yusmeiro Petit *11/18/05 Acquired Xavier Nady form Padres in exchange for Mike Cameron Keep checking for updates Letters and Blobs of Gum Dept Finally , Here you put your stuff in here about your opinions about the Mets and Please NO PROFANITY WHICH MEANS NO CURSING Ok. The Person who put there reply up in the top i will place it down here put your name and what state you live in. One thing I remember is Lenny Dykstra when he hit a home run in the 1986 world series. Unknown Reader Uknown town A Mets History Lesson Dept. *William Shea is the Creator of the Metropolitians(Mets) *In 1962 the Mets had there worst season losing 119 games *They were Called the Lovable Losers with Manager Casey Stengel *Before Shea Stadium,the Mets played in the Polo Grounds for Two years *In 1964 Shea Stadium was built Thank you for visiting my page i will have more in the future-Metlover15